Dead End
by Korello
Summary: Black and White  Touya and Touko  goes to a newly-opened carnival. They meet the ringmaster, a strange but certainly gentlemanly person who re-invites them to come by anytime. Strangely enough,things starts to happen there. Creepy things.
1. Kcalb Carnival

a/n: here goes another hit-and-run story. we'll see if i continue this or not.

* * *

"There's a new carnival in town, wanna go?"  
White was reading the newspaper when a flashy advertisement caught her eye.  
The swirling colors of the ad.  
The bright eye-catching words.  
And if White didn't know that this was just a newspaper ad she would've sworn the stars in the picture were sparkling.  
Dancing.  
Beckoning her.  
'Kcalb Carnival' just drew all her attention from the rest of the gray, unappealing background.  
"Don't we have some work to finish?"  
White shook herself out of her trance as the familiar voice pierced her thoughts.  
"Uh..."  
Black looked up from his book.  
Sighing.  
Staring.  
That 'You've got to be kidding me' look.  
"We still have Araragi's assignment to do you know."  
She was not to be persuaded.  
Pouting, White mumbled something about being a killjoy.  
"Come on Black, that's not even due until Tuesday. You've been studying for two days straight now.  
"You deserve a break."  
And with her hand on Black's collar, she dragged him out.

* * *

Upon arrival, there was surprisingly little people around.  
And by little, it meant one or two families wandering around.  
Just talking.  
Looking.  
The place was far gloomier and darker, compared to the bedazzling ad.  
White blinked.  
This can't be the place.  
...Can it?  
"So this is it?"  
She heard Black snort out a laugh.  
"Shut up, we're going to have some fun, whether this sucks or not.  
Or else."  
Stomping up to the booth, she bought both tickets and entered the lonely carnival.  
An eerie music was playing somewhere, but from what source White couldn't tell.  
It sounded like it was from everywhere.  
Anywhere.  
A few stands were open, containing the usual toss the ring, test your strength..  
But everything seemed lifeless and, well...  
"This is boring."  
"Oh Black, why can't you ever have some fun?"  
"Because this is seriously boring."  
"Don't be such a wet blanket."  
_"Yes my darlings, why must you put a dampa' on things? "_  
A new voice had interrupted their conversation.  
Black could've sworn it sounded like death.  
He and White whirled around, totally surprised.  
He didn't expect what he saw.  
Someone in cheerful attire standing there, painted in an array of palettes.  
He wore a colorful hat with various expressions on it, from smiling to anger.  
A cape, patched with so many different patterns, yet so perfectly in sync it was like each and every one belonged there.  
Yet there was an air of darkness sweeping around him.

It didn't fit the man's appearance at all.

Or was it just Black's imagination?  
He looked classy and clean, yet he wore such an expression it was hard be sure if he was of any class.  
And his hairstyle was vaguely familiar, Black noted.  
Except he didn't know where it was from.  
Seriously.  
When the extravagant man spoke, he did it in a singsong voice.  
A strange and familiar melody.  
_"I'm Mister Kcalb, spelt K-C-A-L-B,_  
_But please, call me K, it's easier you see._  
_I'm in charge, the ringmaster if you will,_  
_And I honestly hope my fair can bring you thrills."_  
And with this, he swept his hat off and bowed.  
White clapped earnestly, her face glowing with excitement.  
"Oh goodness, your attire is terrific!" she crowed.  
"It's such an honor to meet the ringmaster!"  
K smiled, and took her hand.  
_"Mademoiselle, your skin is so white,_  
_To receive a compliment from you is simply a delight."_  
He kissed it and straightened up again.  
Out of nowhere, he fashioned her a balloon animal.  
As White squealed in delight, K looked straight at Black.  
Bowing in a gentlemanly fashion, he sang;  
_"Dear boy, it seems that I do not please you,_  
_Dare I ask, may I ask, a simple and truthful review?"_  
Black stood there, quite stunned at this seemingly sparkling man.  
It took him a few seconds to collect himself.  
"Uh..." he stuttered.  
"Well..." he muttered.  
Black looked around.  
"Well, it seems a little inactive. Not enough fun."  
"As if you know anything about fun" nudged White.  
"Shut up."  
"It's really grayish too, Mister K. If you colorfied it like yourself, maybe it will do better."  
K sighed.  
_"Alas! I was afraid of that you see,_  
_Everything is still a bit tad wonky._  
_We are actually still in-the-works;_  
_Without our props, you will miss out most of our quirks._  
_The paper had published our ad far too soon,_  
_'What a misfortune!' our crew had crooned._  
_But you know, the show must go on,_  
_please come back anytime my dears, here is a coupon."_

He held out two colorful tickets, tinted black.

"Is that it?" White skipped around. "Then that's no problem, we'll come back as soon as everything is done!"  
Black accepted K's coupons without complaint.  
He couldn't refuse this offer now, could he?  
"Thanks.." he mumbled.  
_"No, thank **you** my boy;_  
_Running a fair is my one true joy._  
_Thank you very for your insights,_  
_Please don't forget my invites!"_  
And he waved them off.  
They didn't see his smiling face and his narrowed eyes as they left.  
Black turned around, but K was no longer there.  
Strange.

* * *

As they walked away, White was chattering endlessly about Mister Kcalb.  
Handsome this, gentlemanly that, _blah blah blah, This balloon is soooo cute!_, etc.  
However, Black couldn't shake off something.  
An ominous feeling.  
A familiar feeling.  
No matter what reason he tried to give himself, it just _wouldn't go._  
The feeling of already seeing this person before...


	2. Mirrors

Black and White's dialogue

* * *

Day 1:  
"...I wonder if they're finished yet."  
Day 2:  
"Carnival! Yeahh!"  
"Give it a rest, they won't be able to build everything up in just two days.  
Day 3:  
"Can we go today?"  
"No."  
Day 4:  
"How about today, the carnival?"  
"I have work."  
Day 5:  
"Today's the day, right?"  
"White, I have an exam coming up."  
Day 6:  
"Tomorrow then, since I know you just had your exam."  
"No way, I want to relax."  
Day 7:  
"Black, you're so _difficult_! You're coming with me TODAY whether you like it or not!"

* * *

So exactly a week later, Black found himself in the same position as last week.  
Directly front of the carnival gates yet again.  
White, giddy and excited, was next to him, presenting their free pass coupons.  
The Ticketmaster lazily nodded his head.  
Easy access was admitted.  
Black groaned.  
He was hoping those coupons were faulty.  
Or something along the lines of 'No Admittance'  
He sulked as he followed White's feet, walking with his eyes on the ground.  
_How can any little decor change such a bland carnival?_  
_It was just..._

White's sudden silence made Black look up from his feet.  
Then he realized he had been contradicted within three seconds of his argument.  
The fully decorated carnival was brilliant.  
Active.  
And perhaps...  
Alluring.  
_Damn it. _  
Everywhere he looked, there was activity.  
The sky had balloons here and there  
The stands were filled with people.  
A fun house was not far away, and a lineup was occupying the entire space around it.  
Only the eerie song from their first visit didn't change, although Black suspected it was Mister K's taste in carnival music.  
"Look at all these people!" White crowed.  
"Hey, Black, let's check out the lucky raffle bags~"  
"HELL no. I've had bad luck with those."  
"Every.  
Single.  
Time."  
He glared at White.  
She shrugged and dragged him to the stand anyway.  
Black looked away in a huff.  
"Three pokédollars please." said the vendor.  
White fumbled with her wallet. "Aw man, I can't believe I didn't bring enough coins today!"  
Her coupon fluttered out as she reached for the silver coins.  
The vendor picked it up and took a long look at it.  
"...Hey, you've got an all-free pass. Looks like you won't have to pay miss."  
There was no macro for what White's face looked like.  
Black rolled his eyes. Things can't get any worse than this.  
_An all-free pass? Why am I even here anymore? She'll just spend an entire day here and refuse to miss out on anything with that pass._  
White kicked at his shins in dismay as if she could hear Black's thoughts.  
"Black, I swear, you are being ridiculous."  
She brought him down to crouching level, and glared at him.  
"If you don't have any fun today, I will kill you when we get back." she hissed.  
Black managed to nod ever so slightly.  
White dropped him and stood up straight, choosing a raffle bag from the load of other raffle bags identically alike.  
Each one was decorated, in a vibrant purple and orange striped bag, with blue to red ribbons tied to the strap and a sign that screamed 'CHOOSE ME' on them.  
She took her time choosing.  
Black tried his very best not to groan or yawn in any way that would upset White to the point that it would cause his untimely death.

Just when Black was about to choose a bag for her, a voice rang out from behind.  
"_Dazzles and shatters, what's the matter?_"  
It was Kcalb, in yet another bright and colorful outfit.  
Today his hat seemed to be in a very happy mood.  
But hats can't have moods, can they?  
_That's just silly._  
Black struggled with his near-ending sanity while White clasped her hands together and smiled ever so brightly.  
"Oh! Mister K, you're here!" she gurgled. "Omigosh, you've done _such_ a great job finalizing this place! It was so **stunning** I _couldn't believe_ it was the empty carnival from last week!"  
"_So glad you approved!_  
_But the boy doesn't seem amused..._"  
In his regular singsong voice, Kcalb frowned at Black.  
"Oh, I know Mister K! He's no fun to come to places like this." White sighed.  
"Nevermind him for now, could you help me choose a bag?"  
"_With pleasure._"  
Kcalb pointed at a bag down to the far right, decorated in red ribbons.  
White reached over and plucked the bag from the rest, but before she could open it, Kcalb switched her bag with another one out of nowhere.  
It happened so fast Black couldn't tell if it actually happened or not.  
"I must be going nuts." he muttered.  
_...wait. Was the bag always striped vertically?_  
Black wanted to check, but Kcalb was blocking his view. Either on purpose or purely by coincidence, he couldn't tell.  
In the meantime, White opened the false bag, and her face deflated.  
She drew out a pair of keys, both decorated with a rather strange face in black.  
"Aw, just some keys?" she groaned.  
"_Ahhhh, not just any keys!_" sang Kcalb. "_These are the keys to the secret room in Cherry Daisies!_"  
White's face immediately brightened up again.  
She jumped up and down, cheering like a madwoman.  
"What the hell is 'Cherry Daisies'?" Black asked.  
"Only the most amazing funhouse ever here!" screeched White, flailing her arms.  
"Let's GOOOO!"  
She skipped her way to the funhouse, singing and dancing with glee.  
As Black and Kcalb followed, Black glanced at the raffle bags.  
They were striped horizontally.

* * *

Where ever the funhouse entrance was, the line leading inside was blocking it.  
"This is going to take forever to go in!" cried an upset White. "What a waste of a great prize."  
Kcalb shrugged.  
"_Honeycomb, have you forgotten who I am?_" he sang, twisting and twirling his hat.  
"_I can get you in quickly and easily my lamb._"  
He marched straight up to a colored door at the side, and knocked in a manner that can only be described with the sound of rabbit feet thumping on the ground.  
The door opened, and he motioned both of them to enter.  
The minute they stepped in, the door closed and the room started to turn.  
Faster and faster each second.  
Everything was a blur.  
Black stumbled, and covered his mouth.  
"Ugh." was all he could utter.  
White laughed, highly amused at the sudden change and at Black's reaction.  
Thankfully, the room stopped shortly, and Kcalb, whose hat had flown off, fitted it back on again.  
"_Welcome to the beginning, I hope this is what you were seeking._"  
White threw open the door from which they came from, only to find out hundreds of people's faces staring.  
Black turned around, and found that the room they were in had disappeared, replaced with the hall leading where the 'fun' in 'funhouse' was.  
"Wow, that was so COOL!" White shrieked. She ran down the hall.  
"Last one down the hall is a slowpoke!"  
And she disappeared.  
"_Well now, shall we go?_" inquired Kcalb.  
Black sighed.

* * *

_Black's POV_

* * *

White had disappeared.  
Mister K had disappeared.  
Or maybe I'm lost.  
God damn.  
Here I was, in a large room full of squiggly mirrors, narrow mirrors...  
And not a soul to be seen reflecting in here except me.  
This place is like a freakin' maze.  
That White, always doing what she pleases.  
Drives me _insane._  
I sat down, and stared at the only window shining light inside.  
It's so calm when she isn't around.  
Really, that girl...  
I close my eyelids.

"_Why hello there boy."_  
My heart stops for a minute.  
My eyes fly open.  
That voice.  
I jolt up and look to where the voice came from.  
Oh.  
"Hello Mister K." I greeted him as friendly as I could.  
"_Did I scare you?"_  
"Kind of. I didn't hear you at all."  
"_Apologies."_  
Mister K sweeps by and stands next to where I was sitting.  
"_Relaxing?"_  
"Sure am. It's rare to have a quiet time like this, when White isn't around y'know."  
"_She is a very energetic female, without fail."_  
"I'll say."

No replies from K made me turn my head to see what he was doing.  
Oh, he was gazing into the mirrors.  
I shifted my pose to match his and also looked at the mirrors.  
"...You have a nice place here. It's impressive." I managed to say, regardless of what White thinks of my ideals.  
Mister K just nods.  
I shrug.  
"Just letting you know."

"_...Say, would you switch places with me?" _  
Mister K's words surprises me. I turn to stare at the ringmaster.  
"You serious?"  
"_Why wouldn't I be?"_ he replied, still gazing at his reflection.  
"_I'd love to take a break._  
_And I'm not intending to offend,_  
_But you see, this gives me a heartache..._  
_I'm smitten with your girlfriend."_  
Whoa.  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa.  
Back up a couple of steps.  
"My _girlfriend?_ Oh no Mister K, you've got it all wrong. She's just a friend."  
"_Really."_  
His tone of voice seemed a tad hopeful.  
Man. Guess I'm committed now.  
"...And I suppose I could switch places with you." I finished half heartedly.  
I glanced back at the mirrors and was surprised to see K's face smiling.  
Darkly.  
I blinked a couple times.  
It was a normal, happy smile.  
The lack of fresh air must be going to my head.  
"_So may I borrow White for the ride?_  
_Or is that not implied? " _  
"Oh, no. You can take her along, please do."

* * *

It wasn't until they had changed clothes that Black realized why it felt familiar when they met Kcalb.  
They had the exact same face.


End file.
